


Spring of Solitude

by Merfilly



Series: Dinah's Death Fics [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah visits him, even now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring of Solitude

She knelt down and placed the flowers carefully in the permanent vase between the marker stones. She arranged them with infinite patience, making sure the flowers pleased her eye, knowing that he had always enjoyed watching her work with her flowers.

"They're all in bloom, Oliver. All of our favorite flowers." Her voice was even, soft as the breeze ruffling the verdant grass. "I clipped just a few for you. It's already getting hot."

She grew quiet, her hand sliding over her stomach, feeling the tight skin, the press of a small limb close to her right hip. It made her smile, as she raised that hand to his marker stone.

"She's going to be an archer, they keep telling me. Arms always moving, always testing the limits." She gave a tiny smile. "I'll refrain from telling her she was conceived because I was cheering you up for breaking a bow."

The breeze caressed her face, making her look up into the bright sun, letting its kiss sparkle on the faint tears wetting her cheeks.

"I miss you, Oliver. Here it is, May, with our little girl expected in a couple of weeks. And you've been gone for six months." She traced the letters of his name slowly. "I promise you, I'll raise her to know you." She laughed with a slight trace of bitterness. "I might leave out a few bits, but she'll know the man I loved." 

It took a little effort to stand up, and she had to wait as the world evened out again, her hands on his marker and the blank one beside it for balance. The baby shifted again, and the woman had to take one hand away for soothing her unborn child. 

"I'll bring her here, when she's old enough," she promised, before turning away. Never a good-bye, not here. That had been said on the street where she found him and his killer, after it had already been too late for him to hear with mortal ears. Now, she faced the future alone, unsure how the child they had wanted could be enough to anchor her, when it had all been right at long last.


End file.
